Data Analysis and Dissemination Core ? Abstract The Data Analysis and Dissemination (DAD) Core is designed to provide data processing and analysis services to the three Center Projects, the Rapid Response Proposals (RRPs), and Career Enhancement Pilot Projects, as well as to the TCORS Consortium and FDA Center for Tobacco Products (CTP). The DAD Core will ensure that there are uniformly high standards of data collection and analyses, as well as consistent measures of tobacco use across research projects. The DAD Core will also provide the infrastructure for disseminating the resulting tobacco use parameters (product-specific prevalence, initiation and cessation rates, intensity of use by age, gender, year, and birth cohort), mortality rates by tobacco use status, and modeling results.